The Reaper's Tale
by AnthonyEnglish
Summary: In a world where you can see your own butt cheeks. Where timelines makes circles. Where the kid at school spills your milk meets with the people who couldn't take it anymore, that for some reason decided to give me this idea to make this certain type of story. Like a plane crash meeting own of the most stupidest train wrecks, that will make your butt blow fire as you get diary.-TRT
1. Reaper

**Introduction: Reaper**

A boy with a black hood coat walks in a room. He sits a scythe down beside a wall. The scythe was 6.5ft tall. The handle was black as night and felt soft as silk. There was a human origin skull on the top of the handle of the scythe. It was facing the opposite way of the blade. The blade was gray as life and sept into the blackness like a void of space or a black hole. The blade felt smooth as sliver but the edge was sharp as a pointed diamond.

The boy spoke with a soft and slightly deep voice.

"Poor, short-lived human. Sorry, but I guess even babies have to die at a young age. I just hope the parents can handle it." He reaches his hand down to the baby's head. The baby's body was cold as ice and felt like it had no life. The boy takes the soul of the infant. The boy walks back toward the wall where he laid his scythe.

When the boy walked of there you could get a better look at him. He was 5.3ft tall. He wore a black hood coat with black jeans and black classical shoes. His eyes was a dark blue as a deep part of ocean waters. He was white skinned and had black short hair. His name was Reaper. (his real name was unknown.). He was not a human or Death. He was a shinigami (God of Death).

He walks out of the room and down a hallway of the house. He went down the stairs to the front door of the house. He open the door gently without setting off the alarm. He leaves out the door. He walks off the porch and goes on a sidewalk. He makes his way to the light-post which helps lighten up the streets.

Dark-night blue wings flew out his back into the air. His wings was 13.8ft long and 5.6ft wide. The wings started to move gathering wind and releasing the wind. As the wings pick up to speed Reaper started to float in the air. He then flies off leaving behind a beautiful dark-blue feather.

He soon leaves the world or realm and disappears.

 **End of Introduction.**

* * *

A girl awakes from her bed. The girl had long-black hair. Her age was 15. She was 5.1ft tall. She was white-skinned and had dark-hazel eyes like coffee. She lived in Lankford, Michigan. She got up from her bed. She was wearing a white-pajama shirt with white-pajama pants. She gathered up some clothes for after she was done taking a shower. The clothes she took with her was a white-button up shirt with black shorts and a red skirt. She goes into the bathroom. She walks into the bedroom and starts undressing. She takes off her clothes and turns on the hot water with some cold water making the water warm. Her name was Alice Mani. She was in a private school for the gifted and talented.

The school was near her house (about like 10 blocks.). She got done with the shower. She turned off the water. As she got out she grab a towel and dried off. She grab her clothes that was on the counter and begin to put on her white-button up shirt. Then, she slip into her black shorts. She then put on the red skirt. She went back into her room. She put on her white knee-highs. She then put on her black shoes. She grabbed a black and red one-strap bag and went out of her room. She went down the hallway leading to the stairs. She went down the stairs to another hallway that connected to the living room, kitchen, and dining room. She walked down the hallway to the door and left her house. It was the start of a school year. She was a sophomore in Lankford Private High school.

* * *

She walks up the street and turns a corner. She stops at a light post and sees a dark-blue feather on the ground. She looks up and sees an ambulance by Mr. & Mrs. Smith's house with a crowd standing around . & Mrs. Smith's household was very crazy. They used to be and had bad household relationships with their family. For instants Luke Smith was their first born son and when he was two-years old he was taken away by DHS for the abuse (like being beat by his father and no happiness or love from his mother.) and unclean , after he was taken way to foster parents. Mr & Mrs. Smith decided to change their ways and have another baby. Which was named Persephone; as Alice looked at the ambulance workers bringing out a small body bag she ask a person from the crowd what happened. He said that while the family was asleep the baby suffocated in her sleep.

While one of the ambulance worker went to go open the back door up the other trip on a rock dropping the body bag into the ground. The other one ran over there and picked up the body bag. They then both left. The crowd started to die down. Alice walked on her way again to school. She walks to the school's campus. Her friend from last year walks up to her with a boy. Her friend's name was Luna Mona. She was 6.0ft tall. She had sliver hair like the moon. She was wearing a black shirt with a black skirt and gray was a sophomore like Alice in the private school. Her father was a gravedigger/undertaker. She lived in a house inside the graveyard. She had green eyes like a clover. The boy's name was John Laxie. He was known around here being Mark Aloka's step-brother. He was 6.2ft tall. He was wearing a gray shirt with black pants and black shoes. He was a sophomore this year as well. Mark Aloka, who was his step- brother was a very wealthy person and his family was always spoiling him with want he wanted. One day they thought he might be lonely so they adopted him a brother to play with so he will not get lonely. However, John did not like him or anyone who try to do stuff for him. John met Luna last year in class.

Luna runs up to Alice. "Hey, you made it here, Alice."

Alice turns to her. "Yeah."

Luna pulls john into the conversation. "This is the boy I met last year his name is John."

Alice looks at John. "I am Alice Mani."

John looks up to Alice. " Nice to met you, Alice."

"You too."

Luna looks at the feather that Alice has in her hand. "Oh, where did you get that pretty blue feather?"

Alice looks at the feather. "I found it by a light post on my way to school."

John looks at the feather. The bell rings. They head inside the school. Alice heads to her 1st hour class.

* * *

She walks in and sits in the sit closest to the door which is on the right of the classroom Her 1st hour was English II. Her teacher was Ms. Lorel; as the teacher got up to the front of the classroom Alice notice that Mark Aloka was in the same class as she was.

The teacher looked around the room at the kids "Okay,everyone please stand up and introduce yourselves."

A student sitting in the front row got up and said her name. The girl had blonde-median size hair. She had multi-colored eyes. She was white-skinned. She wore a purple shirt with black pants and whit shoes. Her name was Irela Vexta. She was 5.8ft tall. The next student sitting in the front of the classroom near the window on the left stood up and said his name. His name was Natheon Solic. He was 6.3ft tall. He wore a blue shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. His eye color was green like grass. The next student in the center o the classroom on the left stood up. Her name was Laicy Micheal. She was 6.0ft tall. She wore a white shirt and black pants and gray shoes. Her eyes was brown like dirt. The next student in the center behind the left one stood up and said her name. Her name was Darlue Markices. She was 5.4ft tall. She wore a pink shirt with black pants and white shoes. Her eye color was blue like crystal. The next student was on the right he stood up and said his name. His name was Mark Aloka. He was 6.2ft tall. He wore a white button-up shirt with black pants and black shoes. He had blue eyes like water and medium size blonde hair. The next student was near the left closest near the door and that was Alice Mani.

After her was the next student on the right of her closest near the window was Orce Yo-tome. He was 5.5ft tall. He wore a white and blue button-up shirt with gray pants and black shoes. He eyes was blue like a computer screen on error. He was supposedly the smart kid in the school. He also could find information on anyone for anyone with the right price but, for the ones that is more important he would not let anyone know. He store all the information on his computer and phone. Although he was not popular like the cool kids he manages to keep them at the bay with the lower class.

* * *

The bell rang and Alice switched classes as the time of the day progressed it was like the same thing over and over again with the same thing introduction in the classrooms and the bells ringing. At the end of the day Alice put her things from the previous class in her locker. Alice walked home. The streets seem quiet. She walked past a park to her home. Everything felt claim. Way too claim. She had a strange feeling. Like something was not right. She turned to the park. A boy laid on the ground. There was blood coming out of the boy. Alice walked up to the boy. She laid the feather on him. She felt someone touch the back of her. Like trying to move her out of the way. She turn around to a boy wielding a scythe that was much taller than him. She got scared. She was so scared she froze there. The boy speak to her.

"You need to move."

Alice looked up at him. He notice that she saw him. He looked at her and said with a soft pleasant voice.

"You it is bad seeing me."

She looked at him and said with a scared voice,"Why?"

The boy replied with a soft voice,"That is because those who see me are those of death but since you are alive I guess I will let it slide but you can tell no one of me."

The boy touched the other boy on the head and take a gray orb out of him. Like pulling out liquid from gravity. In a blink of an eye he was gone and the body of that boy became heavy with the emptiness of life. Alice got up from that spot and run home. She walked in her house. She walked up the stairs to her room. She set her bag down. She set in her bed trying to comprehend what just happened.


	2. Blood Trails

Chapter Two  
Blood Trails

As I walk in the field of darkness where no light shines through or as the voice of hope sounds crystal. I see my prey. But, as always something stands in my way.

However before we start there we need to start form the beginning when the reaper started his day.

Reaper walks in a dark room with dim lighting. It felt unsatisfied. Like the pain never stopped. It was a gray feeling. With a knife in one hand and blood on the other. A man took his life in this room. With his young brother downstairs.

"Was it all for this. I plainly do not understand these human. Thinking that suicide can comfort them like on the other side is any better. It is not. At least when you are alive you can wish you where dead. Although when your dead you wish you were alive. Though you can take your own death. You can not come back alive again. But, you know how humans are always looking for the easy way out. Simply not caring til it is too late. Then , no going back their gone from this world with no one remembering or caring about them. Like they can not deal with problems of life. So death is better. Of course it is not. It is more horrible then a rebellious teenager. Think of it like this life is your mother. Sometimes when you get into teenage years you hate her but when you were younger you loved and wanted care from her. Then you get death and death is like I do not care for you and you have to follow my rules like a strict-abusive parent. So taking your life is like getting a hurtful parent. Oh well, like me talking to corpse will help anyone."

Reaper goes to the body and gets the soul. As he takes the soul out of the person the door opens. A little boy walks in. Reaper collects the soul.

"Poor, little one. I guess when this guy was killing himself he forgot about the boy. But, this is not one of my many problems. Now, onward to my next job."

Reaper leaves the boy there with the body of his dead brother.

He walks to a different house. He walks in. The father of the family walks in from the back door. The mother runs to the hallway. Reaper was standing in the hallway near the door. The father was right behind and swung an ax toward her head.

"Guess I am early," said Reaper as the body of the mother hit the floor.

The father then proceeded up stairs. Reaper went up behind him. The father open the door up to his son's room. the young man turned to the father who pulled the gun. The father shot the boy in the chest then in the head. Reaper collected the boy's soul and then followed behind the father.

The father then goes down the hall to his daughter's room. He opens the door to her room. The girl looks at the father. The father shoots the girl in the chest. She looks up to the father and sees Reaper behind him with a scythe. She screams. Her eyes makes it look at she is looking at the father but is really looking at Reaper. The father shoots her in the stomach. She passes out.

He then goes into his study. Reaper follows behind him. The father shoots himself in the head and falls out the window.

"Great after following him all the way up here I have to go back downstairs."

Reaper runs downstairs to the mother before leaving the house and takes her soul.  
"Almost, forgot one that would have been bad."

He walks out the door. To the body on the front lawn.

A black figure stands out on the lawn.

"Oh, little reaper. That soul is mine." "What do you mean yours ?" "Me and that gentleman has a deal." "Oh so that explains why he all in one day kill is family but, this is a reaper's job so be on your way." "I say his soul is mine reaper." "No, go away."

The black figure walked toward the body. Reaper pulls out his scythe.

"Fine have it your way I guess I have to make another deal with that little girl upstairs." "I will not let you past."

Reaper point the scythe at him. The black figure pulls out something that looked like a mace.

A bright light shines from a window upstairs.

"I better run if I was you." "Those damn angels."

The black figure disappears.

The little girl stands behinds Reaper.

"Really, possessing a little girl to chase off a demon. Really low for an angel." "Your one to talk I thought reapers could protect and send the souls to their destination." "We do but, we can not normally help those people who make deals with demons. Plus, I did save the guy from his deal."

The angel disappears. The girl's body falls down in the front lawn pass out from blood loss.

Reaper walks down to the park at the end of the road and sees a girl with a body of a boy beside her.

He walks over to the and you guys know what happen end of chapter one of course.

In a blink of an eye he went back to a different realm that has many names.

End of Chapter Two Blood Trails.


	3. A Reaper Sighting

Alice awoke the next day. She was starting her day. She was deep thinking about yesterday. She got ready and went out the door. She went walking down her street still thinking about the park. She turn the corner and look at the park as she walked slowly past. She then resume her walk to school but, looked down at something on the ground. It was a dark blue feather like before.  
"Where do these keep coming from?" She said quietly as she pick it up.

* * *

Reaper walked down the street to Alice's school. It was dark outside. The cold night air sent a gentle breeze to him in the beginning of morning. The place around him as he walked was quiet and no one was around. "Hm... I am surprised that no humans are moving around this time of day. I mean just look around it is so quiet at 5:45am. I at-least thought there would be one moving at this time. Oh well, I guess the gentle breezes will just trans here quietly" He said to himself as he walk.  
His wings spread-ed outward as he started to hover. "I guess I wasted my time here. I must hurry to my next appointment with a teacher here." Hovering made Reaper go faster. So he zoom to the school yard in an instant but he left behind a feather.

He went into the school. He felt the cool settlement of dust around. He went up the stairs to the second floor of the school. As he went down the hallway a person was right behind him not in reach of Reaper's sight. As Reaper made it to the end of the hallway he was aware of the footsteps behind him. So when he got to the end of the hallway he stopped. The person behind him took one more step before stopping.

Reaper quickly turned around to see the person there behind.

* * *

Alice walked on school ground. Her friends talked with her. She went inside to her class. Time flew in the school as the classes went on but, something strange happened in her hour of school when a boy in her class was not there. It could have been any other reason he was not there but, she had a bad feeling about him.  
What else was strange is that the principle did not do any of the announcements that day either. Most people just blew it off.  
The day progressed and she couldn't shake that bad thought. Like something bad was going to happen and off. The time came when it was the end of the day. She was downstairs when everything came to a halt when there was a loud boom.

* * *

Orce Yo-tome said to Reaper in a serious way. "So what business does your kind have here in my school building?"  
"So who was to know that a Guardian of Earth would be this school's principle. So that would make the teachers here. Their adult forms. When really they all are just forever young kids. Wow, such a contradiction kids teaching kids."  
"Enough small talk. Why are here no one died here?"  
"Surprisingly, I have an appointment here. For a student."  
"Which one?" " Well, let's say I have to do my job here."  
"Well, that is not good enough information. So I guess I will ask you to leave these grounds."  
"Sorry, I must decline this command for you see I do not care. Like you I have to do my job."  
"Well then, if I must. I will force your leave." Orce pulls out a dagger. "So, this is the famous Earth Line Dagger. ( A dagger that vanish spirits from this world.)" Reaper pulls out his scythe. "Go on Orce , make your move"  
Orce makes his move which running and trying to stab Reaper. Reaper dodge out of the way and slammed Orce to the wall with the other end of the scythe.  
Reaper runs down the stairs to the first floor of the school. Reaper runs to the end of the hall. Orce follows after him. Reaper points his scythe at him. Orce points his dagger at him.  
Reaper runs at Orce with the scythe flying back from behind him ready to swing. Orce runs at Reaper with the dagger pointing straight.  
Reaper used the scythe to knock the dagger out of Orce's hands. Very quickly after doing that move Reaper moved his scythe upward throwing Orce behind him.  
Reaper then turned around to Orce as he got up from the ground.  
Orce's dagger flew to his hand as Reaper kicked him to the end of the wall busting out the door windows.  
Orce lifted himself from the window and threw his dagger forward as he got up toward Reaper.  
Reaper dodge it and it busted the office window. Reaper turned around as Orce tackled him. Reaper threw Orce off of him making Orce hit the celling. Reaper quickly got up and ran down to the basement of the school. Orce followed after him.  
The kids and teachers started showing up for school.  
Reaper and Orce fought each other until 2:56pm when Reaper made a bomb out of the ferinsh of the things in the basement. It egited blowing up the second floor to Reaper's target. Orce looked at Reaper and then ran up stairs to see what Reaper did. Reaper went up after Orce did. Orce and everyone from that school was outside.  
Reaper got up stairs and took the soul and jumped out the hole in the building.

* * *

Alice sees Reaper and pulls Luna toward her telling her that's the guy she seen at the park. Luna just saw an outline of a person leaving. Like she was just seeing things.  
Alice pulled Luna with her to where Reaper had landed. John followed after them to know where they were going.

* * *

Reaper started to walk toward the woods when he heard someone about to turn the corner. He hide on the wall as they walked over there.  
"Alice no one is over here see." "But, Luna I swear it was the guy at the park over here." "Maybe, your just seeing things Alice." "But,... I know..I-I saw him."  
John came over there. "What are you guys doing over here?"  
"Oh, Alice thinks she saw some guy over here." "I know I saw a guy over here."  
Alice grab Luna's hand. "You have to believe me. It's the truth." John turned to the school and saw Reaper there.  
John tugged on Luna's shirt and pointed at Reaper saying to her. "I think Alice is right."  
They turned their heads toward Reaper standing by the school.  
"See I am not seeing things."  
Reaper stood there and told Alice. "God, I wish you guys where."  
Luna said to Reaper. "Just who are you?" Reaper responded to Luna. "None of business." "Well, your very rude." "Yeah, man you don't need to be rude to her." "Sorry, if it is the truth." Alice spoke to Reaper. "Hey, I didn't understand what you told me the other day at the park." "Well, I can see that your not that bright." "Don't you dis her like that." "Oh, that was not dissing her. That was just letting her know that I can see that she can not listen to well." "Oo oo... John you better hold me back because I am about to whip this kid's-" "Luna claim down." John turns back to Reaper. "Now, what are you doing here?" "I am about to leave." Alice looks at Reaper. "But, why were you here." "Just doing my job." Luna walked up to Reaper and punch him in the stomach. "Damn-it, John I told you to hold me back." Reaper dropped the soul on the ground. "I didn't suspect you to punch him in the gut." John walk up to Luna and pulled her back. Alice walked up to Reaper when he held his stomach. (Let's just say Orce and Reaper was fighting for a long time and he got very weared down to the verge of passing out from it.) "Are you ok?" Reaper tried to stay in consciousness. "Y-yeah." Reaper black out and fell onto the grass.  
"Oh crap, Luna you did not have to hit him that hard." "Forget that guys I ain't getting in trouble for this." Luna ran off. John followed after her.  
Alice picked up Reaper and started to walk away. As she did she notice the thing on the ground that he dropped. She picked it up and place it in her pocket. She then went home.


	4. Near Death

Reaper awoke in a bed. He looked around and saw he was alone in a dark room. Although he thought he was alone. It was because he did not see the couch in the room where the girl layed. The house was warm. Reaper took off his coat and decided to look around to investigate where he was. He walked silently across the room. He notice the couch in the room. To him what he saw is a beautiful flower that lay there asleep with no warmth.

Reaper grabbed his coat and layed it on her gentle as she slept. He look outside through a window. The moon had a blue tint to it and the grass was green like clovers there in the middle of the backyard was a green bush with dark green vines around it. A tear fell out of one of Reaper's eyes. "Oh, my even in death there are still life's memories." He looked away from the window.  
Reaper looked around and saw a picture under the bed. It was a picture of Alice's family. It showed her mother, father, little brother, and herself so happy. "Look at that the cheer of life. Like nothing bad will ever happen. Your family is so happy. Which is great for a human. Unlike when I was alive my family got shot up. Oh, that last memory always gets me. Like a great turn of righteous luck. And, this why I do not hang around living beings. So happy like that every time when it quickly goes away in the cold arms of death. As each blood poor every soul goes."  
Reaper puts the picture on the night stand. He looks at the clock to read the time. "4:59am. I will have to soon take my leave but, first I have to wait until she up to get my coat back." Reaper sat on the floor waiting for Alice to awake from her sleep.  
Hours past until he felt like she probably died in her sleep or like she was never going to awake from her slumber. 12:00n. She awoke with a black coat laying over her with a boy sitting in her floor.  
"Oh, how long were you up?" "4:59am." "Why was you up that early?" "Because I normally never sleep like you humans do because I really do not need it." "Why is it that you act like your not human?" "Because I am not a human but, a reaper."  
"Oh well, I am Alice Mani. And what might your name be?" "My name is my title that I took on when I died which was Reaper. ." "Ok, so what is your real name?" "I won't and can not tell you. You will have to figure that one on your own." "Ok, I guess. So, is it alright if I call you Reaper for short?" "Yes, that would be alright."  
Reaper helped Alice off the couch. "Thank you, for help me when I was down ,Alice. If those Guardian would had caught me I would have been thrawn off without completing my job." Alice's wonder toward the night stand where she saw the picture sitting there. She walked over to it. "Hm... Did you put this on here?" "Yes, I did I found it underneath your bed gathering dust. Which I thought was a shame." "Oh, yeah that would be." She grabbed the picture and placed it back underneath the bed.  
"Why place such a happy picture under a bed?" "Let's just say it is just a memory." "Ok." "So, where will you go now?" "To the other appointments on my schedule." "Have you ever done an appointment with Eric and Dill Mani?" "No, why?" "Oh, it is nothing forget that I even asked." "Well, thank you for your hospiltiled" Reaper grabbed his coat and walked down the hallway. Alice followed behind him. Reaper went downstairs with Alice right behind him. Reaper went out the door of Alice's house. Her mom saw him leaving with Alice right him. Alice walked into the kitchen. "Alice you never told me you had a boyfriend." Alice spewed out her drink. "He was not my boyfriend." "Then, why was you following him like that?" "Because I was showing him out the door." "Is that so. So, he is just your boy toy." "No, why would you say that?" "Because I heard a lot of moving in your room." "That's because he does not sleep." "Oh, so that means you guys must have been having some fun. More fun then your mom has been having in years ever since your dad died." "No, it is not like that." "Have to say I did not even notice you bringing a boy into your room you must have been very sneaky." Alice walked back up stairs to her room in embracement.

Reaper spread out his wings down the streets and flew off. "Crap, I made human contact."

* * *

Orce and the school workers sit in a meeting with each other on the topic of the hole in the school building. Every one was in their normal forms then their adult forms.  
"Orce, why have you called this meeting?" "There is a hole in the school building and you ask your leader why there is a meeting happening? Really, Jackson?" "Sorry, sir. Just was tried this week." "It is ok you are forgiven." "I brought cookies,guys." "Thank you, Ares for the refreshments. First order of business. There was a reason why I was not doing my job yesterday. That was because a reaper came in this school to get his target and that is why the Ms. Cris's room exploded."  
"Sir, aren't you the one to prevent things like this from happening to this school." "Well, Iris I was trying. I was fighting him in the basement." "You should have fought him on the roof." "Thank you for that statement, Jackson. Although, I did not get to choose where we fight. Second order of business. How do we fix the school within human time with making it look like supernatural powers did it in a matter of seconds." "We could hire some humans to do the work." "Thanks for the idea, Marie but, we can not really hire some right now." "Oh God sir, what did you do to the spending money?" "Well, you see Laura. Jackson and I was minding our own business. Well, short story. Hmm... We may have shredded it." "Do not worry guys. I did this before." "Thank you, Morse." "Your still in trouble, sir." "Ok, Laura."

* * *

"Brother did you hear the information from the from the meeting?" "Yes, I did, Alex." "Then, it is soon?" "Yes, very soon."

* * *

A demon moves along a beaten path. "Are you going to make another deal, AY. You know how that last one worked out." "Shut it BZ, like you could make a deal with a human."  
AY strays the path.

A angel walks into a chamber. "YA, why have ye go to thou human world and intervein in a reaper and demon fight." "It was because she asked for help, ZB." "Did we summon you there, YA?" "No, sir. Forgive me for my stupidity." "Very well, YA. Your punishment is to keep a watch full eye on the demon AY and The Third Kingdom." "Yes, sir."

* * *

Reaper walks into an alley. "I wonder what would have happen if I told Alice the truth. That, I do know what happen to Eric and Dill Mani." Reaper kept walking.

* * *

Laicy and Darlue walk down to the store. "Laicy, what do you think we do in the future?" "Man, I do not think about that right now in my age." Laicy started to walk across the road to the other side. When Natheon who was walking by notice she was going to get hit by a car and pulled her back. "Holy crap, thank you." "No, pro." "Hey, aren't you that one boy from our phsical science class with Ms. Nixe." "Yes."

* * *

John walks inside of his house. Mark walks up to him. "Hey, John have you seen my pen around? I just can not seem to find it." "I don't know why not ask your housemaid, Aqua Vass." "Hey, there is no need to talk like that John. You know your my favorite person." "More like object." "Dear brother, please." "It's step-brother." John walked away from Mark. Leaving him there to the last words he said. Aqua walked up beside Mark. "Master, where have you been? You still have those letters to write. Do still have your pen?" "Yes, Aqua. It is in my pocket." "Where you trying to find an excuse again to talk and hang out with John?" "Yes."


	5. The Blurry Man

A boy walks down to a park. He walks towards a swing and sits down. The air was warm and the breezes were gentle. He looks up towards the Moon slowly beginning to set. A little boy walks up to him.

He turns his attention towards the little boy. Curiously the little boy asked him, "Why are you sitting by yourself?"

The boy answers the little boy. "Because it is almost time for my game to begin."

The little boy looked puzzled at the boy sitting before him. "What game?"

In a serious voice the boy said to the little boy,"If I told you, you would be dead right now."

The little boy looked scared. "Why?" "Because it is a secret."

The Sun went down a little more. "Say I think you can help me with something, little boy."

"Like what?"

"You can be a sign." The boy laughed.

The little boy fell to the ground as this black thread came out of his mouth as he laid there suffocating.

* * *

The boy left the park to a man sitting on a bench. The man looked like he was done with life. His shit had dried up blood on it. Looking like he got beat up.

The boy set beside him. "Tough day at work?"

The man looked up at the boy and said in a tried voice,"Kid, you don't even know the half of it."

The boy set a black box by the man. "This might help." The man took the box and looked up to the kid to find him gone.

* * *

The boy goes to a house on a road up to Lankford Private School was located at near that park that he visited from. He walks inside. He goes up stairs. "I best hurry for a shinigami to show up in time." He goes into a baby's room. "Now, now we can not have this in this world." Black thread like substance enters the baby's mouth. Suffocating it to death. The boy walks out of the house closing the door behind him. He walks by the Mani's house. "Soon, me and him will meet. On that day you will die. Then, the real game begins." He was looking at Alice's window. He disappears in the wind turning into little black threads.


	6. The Vampire Move

Alex and Alexander Hawthrone are twin vampires who does research fo their own game. Alex has sliver light hair and Alexander has sliver dark hair. Alex was wearing a light gray shirt with black pants. Alexander was wearing a dark gray shirt with black pants.

They accept jobs from people looking for research and mercenary work. They live in a abandon church place near the school. It is called 'The Cradixal." A place that connects 'The Three Branches of Creations.'

The twins recently took up a job from a man with a blurry out face. The job was to watch a shinigami with the title Reaper. . About four days past when they found out that Reaper has broken the 2nd law of 'The Balance Branch of Soul.' Which states; A shinigami must not be seen by a human being during their time there and if done so must not communicate with them.

They sent a letter to the blurry man. That was the nickname they him. He wrote back to them to inform 'The Cores' at 'The Balance Branch of Souls.'

The twins did so. "Our move is beginning to move. Are you ready, Alex? "As I'll ever be, Alexander."


End file.
